


Look at me I got a case of body language

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: Autistic Brittany S. Pierce, F/F, Girl Penis Brittany S. Pierce, Lesbian Brittany S. Pierce, Lesbian Santana Lopez, Marriage Proposal, Minor Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Prom, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce Wedding, Smut, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: I fixed the scene from Glee where Santana and Brittany didn’t get together so if fixed and did a few reshuffled pairings and such please read summary sucks but the book doesn’t. Canon Divergent after Sexy also contains Girl Penis so don’t like don’t read
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 17





	1. This thing called love

Chapter 1 this thing called love

“Hi” Santana said

“Hi” Brittany replied 

“Can we talk?” Santana said

“But we never do that” Brittany said back timidly

“I know but I wanted to thank you… for performing that song with me at Glee Club. It’s made me think though” she said before Puck came around with a 12 string acoustic guitar and handed it to Santana 

“You got this” Puck said as he handed her a pick

She struck the first few chords of love of my life

“Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back (back)  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Obrigado”

All of the members of the Glee Club come from round the corner.

“You will remember  
When this is blown over  
Everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you (I still love you)  
I still love you  
Oh, hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooh, eh (alright)”

Santana throws the guitar to Puck and gets on her knee “Brittany Susan Pierce I’ve been in love with you since we met at Cheerios tryouts.”

Brittany looks at Artie asking him with her eyes what she should do he responded with a smile “who do you think put this all together? Who’s the only person in Glee with elevator keys and the only one who could cause a distraction big enough that I still had time to get here but could make sure everyone could get out of class. Go not to who you think you should be with because it scores you cool points but to who make you happy” and with a nod from Artie she planted a kiss on Santana’s lips

Then Rachel piped up “actually before you all go could I borrow you all and Puck give me that guitar?” She said pointing at the guitar in Pucks hands she pulls it from his hands and struck a few chords and tuned the guitar before she put the strap over her shoulder

“It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show  
Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

Then unexpected to everyone she planted a searing kiss on Quinn’s lips Santana wolf whistled and then Brittany slapped her shoulder

“Lucy Quinn Fabray you make me the happiest woman on earth will you make me happier by making us an official couple”

“Yes yes a million times yes” as she planted another searing 

The next day at rehearsal 

“Alright guys I know we’re all really happy for Quinn and Rachel and Brittany and Santana. We still have to rehearse so we need to focus so on the theme of love I want you all to sing love songs. Like these guys did.” Mr Shue said pointing at Santana and Brittany who were making out in the corner.

Later after rehearsal

“Babe can we talk?” Brittany asked

“Sure what’s up?”

“I have to tell you something it’s has to be our secret”

“Of course”

“I know we agreed we’d have no secrets but I wanted to wait to tell you this one when we were alone you see the thing is when I was conceived there was a few complications and I end up with full functioning penis so genetically I’m a woman but on the outside downstairs I’m a guy” she began cry as Santana wrapped her arms around her 

“I will always accept you and I will always come running home to you.” She wipes the tears from Brittany eyes and planted a little kiss on her lips before looking her in the eye and saying “go to prom with me”

“Of course I’ll wear a tux and you can wear a short little skirt.”


	2. And your rushing headlong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter also the song is this is home by Bryan Lanning

Chapter 2 and you’re rushing headlong

Brittany was feeling nervous she knew that Santana would say yes but still she was nervous

As she walked in she look confused “where is everyone”

“Oh well there actually was no practice today I told you that because I wanted to ask you something.” She sits down at the piano and begins playing out a tune

“All my life, I wanted a family to call my own  
And here you come, singin' my favorite song  
Oh, you take my hand, and said, "let me take you to better days"  
All my life, I wanted a love that felt so strong  
Like your mom and dad, with never a battle to be won  
Then you took my hand, oh, and showered me with grace  
Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be  
All it took was a ring in that soft sunset  
Big blue eyes welled up and said, "This is home"  
In the 'fridgerator light never looked so good  
Holding you tight kissing all I could sayin', "I am home"  
And that's where I wanna be  
Yea, wherever you're with me  
Little hands, that took far too long to hold  
I bring you close, never wanting to let go  
The nurse wrapped you up, and said, "He'll do amazing things"  
Little curls, that we never want to tame  
You look just like dad, but your momma's eyes the same  
We'll both hold you up, and show you a bright new world  
Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be  
All it took was a laugh in that soft sunset  
Familiar blue eyes looked up and said, "This is home"  
Just running around you've never looked so cute  
Hugging you tight, cuddlin' all I could saying, "I am home"  
And that's where I wanna be  
Yea wherever you're with me  
Hey!  
Nah nah, nah nah nah nah  
Nah hah, nah nah nah nah nah  
This is home  
Hey!  
Nah nah, nah nah nah nah  
Nah hah, nah nah nah nah nah  
I am home  
Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be  
Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be  
I'm home”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is will you go to prom with me”

“Of course”

“I know you wanted something fancy or extravagant but to be honest I was too nervous to do that stuff”

“Maybe other girls but not me.” She said planting a series of kisses on her lips

“Wanna go home and watch movies and drink cheap wine”

“You read my mind”

Pushing the door open they walked up the stairs and into Brittanys room she climbed onto the bed and pat the spot next to her “I wanted you to come dress shopping with me next week”

“Okay”

“And you can help me pick out my suit”

“Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Kudos and comment and I'll give you another chapter soon


	3. This rage that last a thousand years will soon be gone

Chapter 3 This rage that last a thousand years will soon be gone

A week later at rehearsals

“Hey baby, “ Santana said as she sat down next Brittany. “Who’s that new kid babe?”Santana asked

“Oh that’s Josh”

“Guy this is Josh he’ll be joining Glee”

“What’s with the superman t-shirt?” Rachel asked

“Well that’s because hardcore shredding is my superpower” he said pulling the electric guitar over his shoulder “check this out” he struck the first few chords of one vision before a synth keyboard played notes before he broke out into a guitar riff

“Hey!  
One man, one goal  
Ha, one mission  
One heart, one soul  
Just one sore loser  
One flash of light  
Yeah, one god, one vision”

“One flesh, one bone, one true religion  
One voice, one hope, one real decision  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Give me one vision, yeah”

“No wrong, no right  
I'm gonna tell you there's no black, and no white  
No blood, no stain  
All we need is (one worldwide vision)”

“One flesh, one bone, one true religion  
One race, one hope, one real decision  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa-yeah, whoa-yeah, oh yeah!”

The synth keyboard kicked back in

“I had a dream when I was young  
A dream of sweet illusion  
A glimpse of hope and unity  
And visions of one sweet union  
But a cold wind blows and a dark rain falls  
And in my heart, it shows  
Look what they've done to my dream, yeah!”

He began playing a hardcore guitar solo

“One vision  
So give me your hands, give me your hearts  
I'm ready! There's only one direction  
One world and one nation  
Yeah, one vision  
No hate, no fight, just excitation  
All through the night it's a celebration  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
One, one, one, one, one, one, one”

He broke out into yet another epic guitar solo this time he fell over “I’m fine and that mr Shue is why I didn’t wanna auditions for New Direction”

“Well why not from what I can tell you can shred pretty hardcore” Finn said

“Well I’m extremely shy cause I’ve got autism and I’m not well versed in dance because I’ve got a coordination disorder the only time I actually stand on my own two feet is when shredding to Queen. Who wants another Queen song?”

“How about Princes of the Universe?”

“No I got something better” Brittany said louder than most people expected her to be. “How about Friends Will Be Friends?”

“I like it Brittany.” Mr Shue said, clicking his fingers “so take it away Josh.” Brittany stood up and got out of her seat

“Actually can I sing this one mr Shue?”

“Sure Brittany.” She gestured to the front of the choir room he struck the first few chords and nodded to Brittany 

“This goes out to the special woman in my life I love you. Another red letter day  
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating  
The other half ran away  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber  
Got a pain in the chest  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest

It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends  
Right till the end

Now it's a beautiful day  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover  
Only a phone call away  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number  
As a matter of fact  
You're getting used to life without him in your way  
It's so easy now, 'cause you got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends  
Right till the end  
It's so easy now, 'cause you got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand friends will be friends  
Right till the end  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause right till the end, friends will be friends  
Yeah, yeah”

“I love you too Brittany” Santana said before she ran over and planted a heated kiss on her lips then Brittany pulled away and dipped Santana down and kissed her forcefully on the lips

Then Puck piped up “actually Mr Shue I have suggestions Josh you said you can’t dance well we need an on stage guitarist I mean know Artie plays guitar but he’s our boy in the wheelchair but watching you move around this room with that guitar was mesmerising. So here’s my suggestion you join glee as an on stage guitarist.”

“I dig that suggestion Puck” Mr Shue said

“I’m in.” Josh said squealing happily

“Welcome to Glee club Josh” the group siad.

“And I’m very happy to be here.”

“Alright guys, that's all for rehearsals for today.”

“Good now take me dress shopping you bad bad girl.”

They arrived at the mall and the two climbed out of Brittanys car. Brittany slipped her hand into Santana’s as they asked in the front door

Several hours later

There was screech and then crash and a sound of steam hissing from the bonnet Santana groaned there was blood over her eye she look over to Brittany her leg was pinned under the dashboard “Brittany wake up” she did shaking Brittany when she didn’t wake up Santana started crying she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911

“911 please state your emergency?”

“Hi yes my girlfriend and I have been in a car crash”

“And whereabouts are you and has your girlfriend been hurt?”

“I’m not really sure where we are but my girlfriends legs are trapped under the dash and she’s unconscious”

“Okay I’m gonna ping your cell phone and I’m gonna stay on the line until firefighters paramedics and the police get there.”

“Thank you.”

“Can you hear the sirens”

“Yes I can hear them.”

“Alright now can you get out of the car?”

“Yes I can if I pop the seat all the way back”

“Good, I need you to get out of the car and flag the squad car. And then direct him to them to your girlfriend and they’ll perform basic first aid.”

Several minutes later

Santana sat in the back of an ambulance looking at the unmoving form of her girlfriend then there was a steady beep of a flatlining heart monitor all Santana did was whimper before someone injected something into her IV and her head rolled to the side and she hit a pillow the next time she wakes up she's in a hospital the smell of bleach invades her nostrils and she looks to her left and saw Brittany lying there hooked up to a ventilator and all sorts machinery she climbed out of bed and leaning on her IV stand she limps her way to Brittany's bed she climbed into the bed and curled up into her girlfriend and began cry and she cried until all she could was dry sob because she had now tears left to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck for making you think Brittany is hanging on by a thread but we'll see what her condition is in the next chapter


	4. Did you want me to cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m an ass for leaving you in the edge of your seat to find out what happened to Brittany trust me it’s a tear jerker

Chapter 4 did you want me to cry?

The next morning 

When Santana woke up she turned over and saw that she was back in her own bed but what she saw next made her scream Brittany with several doctors all around her Santana rolled off the bed and found that her legs didn’t work then she saw Brittany's body go limp she cried before she passed out from exhaustion

Several hours later

“Miss Lopez” someone said Santana groaned before rolling over in bed and pulling the covers up higher then she smelled the strong smell of bleach

Then she shot up in her bed “where’s Brittany?” She did looking at the doctor 

“That's what we wanted to talk about before she passed out. She named you in charge of all her medical care.”

“Do we know why she passed out?” Santana croaked

“Yes and that's the hard part; she has a clot in her brain.”

“Well fix it then”

“That’s the problem if we remove the clot she may never walk again.”

“Oh yes she will” Santana said with a determined look on her face.

“Okay we’ll schedule the surgery for tomorrow she's awake if you wanna go see her”

“Yeah I'd like that”

As Santana limped walking on a cane she pulled opened the door and saw Brittany when she Santana she smiled “hey baby”

“Hey” Santana said before she collapsed on the chair by Brittanys bed.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” She said looking sadly at Santana with big puppy eyes Santana wearily stands up and plants loving kiss on the drys lips of her girlfriend

“How are you feeling?” Santana asked 

“Well my heads pounding and I can’t feel my legs and I miss you.”

“Well that last one I can fix because I’m gonna ask the doctor if we can get a room together. Because I don’t wanna be without you. Actually that reminds me I wanted to sing something for you. I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure”

“Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing”

“Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever”

“Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing”

Brittany joins in

“I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time”

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing”

“Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing”

“Babe I have to tell you something when they brought me back out of it they did a psych eval and it turns out I’m not dumb I’m just autistic that why I listen to anyone who tells me what to do. Like do you remember when coach Sylvester asked for the Glee Club set list I did it without batting an eye.”

“Autistic or not I love you.”

The next day

“I’ll see you after your surgery supergirl.”

“I’ll see you in a bit”

Several hours later

Brittany stirred and gave a groggy groan “hey baby how are you doing?” Santana says softly

“You remember the time we all got really wasted when it was alcohol awareness week and did the assembly with hangovers and I puked on Rachel I feel like that”

“Well good news.” Santana said pouring her a glass of water and putting a straw into it “the doctors predicted you’ll make a full recovery after a month or so in physical therapy and I am going to be there every step of the way”

“Awww you are so cute I love you so much”

“I love you too babe” she said planting a sweet kiss on her head. “Gets one rest the doctor said the drugs will pass through your sister with the rest of the day and she’ll be back in to check on you later we should both gonna get some rest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know but trust me I’m not heartless I will make her walk before prom and maybe an event in between


	5. I always knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tearjerker but in a good way also I made mistake it's not prom its Homecoming

Chapter 5 I always knew

The next week at high school

Hey Artie” Brittany said as Santana wheels her wheelchair into school “Artie wanna race to practice.”

“Girl you are on!!”

“Babe count us down?”

“Alrighty then 3,2,1 Go!” Brittany raced away and then they turned the corner and Brittany lost the inside line and Artie overtook her

“How is the weather back there slowpoke?”

“You were saying?” Brittany said as she took first place as she turned into the door of the choir room. “I’m a winner. Haha” she laughs 

“Alright guys now that you two are done racing wheelchairs time to think about rehearsals” Mr Shue said walking in the door

“Actually Mr Shue Brittany because you forgot my love has physio so we will see you tomorrow guys” Santana said as she wheels her out of the door 

“I didn’t forget that we had physio and that we can’t go to rehearsals. What I don’t understand is why you let me race wheelchairs with Artie?”

“Because I love seeing you smile”

“Aww you're so sweet.”

At physio in the hospital.

“Come on baby one more step”

“No I can’t do it” Brittany cried she said before she fell off the rails the nurse lift her back up as Santana moved the wheelchair back under as the nurse set her back in the chair “I’m so useless”

“You’re not useless”

“You’re sweet but I don’t think I’ll walk ever again.”

“Look I was safe for this special occasion but this is as good a time as any. Down, down in my bones  
Somewhere I'd never ever known  
Right at the back of my head  
It hit me like a beam of light  
Hit me like a hook with a right  
And I could have fell to the floor”

“'Cause you talk to me and it comes off the wall  
You talk to me and it goes over my head  
So let's go to bed before you say something real  
Let's go to bed before you say how you feel”

“'Cause it's you, I always, always knew  
Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you”

“I try my best to unwind  
Nothing on my mind but you  
Oblivious to all that I'll owe  
I'm hanging on to what I don't know  
So let's go to bed before you say something real  
Let's go to bed before you say how you feel”

“'Cause it's you, I always, always knew  
Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you  
Yeah, it's you, I always, always knew  
Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you”

“Well, it's you, I always, always knew  
Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you  
Oh, I knew, oh, I always knew  
Yes, I always knew, oh, it's you. Will you marry me Brittany S. Peirce?”

“Really you choose an alternative Brit pop rock song to ask me to marry me?”

“But what’s your answer?”

“Yes baby of course I’ll marry you.”

“Right now you have a reason to walk. You wanna try again?”

“Yeah sure why not”

“Alright baby I wanna see you on your feet for homecoming next month”


	6. I don't wanna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if anyone has experience a school shooting then you should skip this chapter and if you ever feel alone or angry at the world violence is not the answer please speak to someone to those who choose please know as a British person I handled a topic I have never experienced and hope to never have to with the upmost respect and dignity

Chapter 6 I don’t wanna die

Outside the high school

“Brittany I don’t understand why you wanna come to school today we could have stayed at home and had fun” Santana says walking her finger up Brittanys leg up to her crotch

“You are infinitely horny” Brittany laughs as she wheels herself up the ramp at school 

At the end of the day 

“Babe I’ll meet you at rehearsal I gotta go to the bathroom”

“You need help?” Santana asks

“No I’m good” she smiles back

At rehearsal

“Alright guys we’re gonna start and then we can fill Brittany when she get here” Mr Shue says walking in the door. A gunshot was heard down the hall and everyone screamed “everyone get down. I’m gonna lock the doors.” Mr Shue whisper yelled

Santana whimpered “oh my god Brittany is in the bathroom Mr Shue I have to go find her she’s stuck” she tried to push Mr Shue out of way

“No you can’t go out there!” Mr Shue said pushing Santana back

“She’s my fiancée and I love her. I'm going to find her.” She said unlocking the door and storming out she ran through the corridors until she found Brittany lying on the floor of the corridor with a bullet hole in her side “Brittany oh my god.” She rolled her over and saw that the bullet had gone all the way through “well the good news is that the bullet went all the way through the bad news is that what I've gotta do next is gonna suck.” She said pulling of her shirt before pulling of Brittany's shirt and her own shirt before pulling her scarf placing her shirt on Brittany's stomach and Brittany's back before putting the scarf around it and pulling it tight and tying it off then she picked her up Brittany cried out in pain walking slowly she begins to walking to the front of school she heard round the corner and the bang of a gun and then acrid smell of gun smoke she drops the ground and pushed Brittany into the corner of the door she double doors and she picks up Brittany who crus out in pain again as she prints the last 100 meters to the police as she hands Brittany off to paramedics she feel weak as the adrenaline leaves her system and she collapsed onto the grass outside of school

The next morning

Santana rolls over in bed and reaches for the other side of the bed and feels a cold sheet. She wakes up and sees Brittany in her wheelchair with the shooter from school with a gun to her head Brittany whispered “I love you so so much.” The gunman pulls the trigger and then Santana wakes up and screams her mother runs in

“Brittany where is she?”

“She's at the hospital.”

“I had a dream that the man from school found us and killed her. I wanna go see my fiancée.”

“Of course get dressed and meet me in the car. I'll drive you to the hospital.”

At the hospital

She looked at Brittany lying on her bed with an IV in her arm. Santana felt her knees go out from under her and she hit her head on the floor. The next time she came round she felt stitches on her head, a throbbing in the back of her head.

The next week

Santana wheeled Brittany's wheelchair out of hospital “you know I'd do anything for you right?”

“Of course that's why I love you.” She said planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah but I die for you if it meant you were safe. So I'm gonna leave you in the lap of the gods. Leave it in the lap of the gods”

“I live my life for you  
Think all my thoughts with you and only you  
Anything you ask I do, for you  
I touch your lips with mine  
But in the end  
I leave it to the lords  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
What more can I do?”

“Leave it in the lap of the gods  
I leave it to you  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
I want you to  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods”

“Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods”

Later in Brittanys room

Santana was sitting on Brittanys lap as they were making out Santana could feel her erection poking her “someone’s happy to see me”

“I really need you to jerk me off” Brittany whimpered

“Okay then.” She lifted Brittany out of her wheelchair and pulled her jeans down before setting her down on the bed and putting something on Brittany's iPod. “Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.”

“Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.”

“Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.”

“Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.”

“Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.”

“Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.”

“I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o.”

“I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.”

“Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)  
Oh oh oh oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.”

“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.”

“(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)”

“Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.”

“Anyway the wind blows.” As the crash of gong was heard Brittany felt her cock pulse and she felt her eyes roll back in her head and she felt her head hit the pillow

“Stay the night.” Brittany said 

“Of course” Santana replied lovingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm a dick I'm really putting them through the ringer but hey next chapter will be better and remember be good people and never take your anger out on the world and please comment to let me know that y’all are okay during this strange time


	7. You will grow up tall and proud in the shadow of the mushroom cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys nice stuff after the last two chapter also smut at the end of the chapter so be warned don’t like don’t read

Chapter 7 you will grow up tall and proud in the shadow of the mushroom cloud.

A month later the day of homecoming

“We watch the shows, we watch the stars  
On videos for hours and hours  
We hardly need to use our ears  
How music changes through the years  
Let's hope you never leave, old friend  
Like all good things, on you, we depend  
So, stick around 'cause we might miss you  
When we grow tired of all this visual” Brittany sang out as tried to finish tying her bowtie “dad I need help I can’t tie my bowtie”

“Sure sweetie.” Pierce said as he finished tying the bowtie and straightening it Brittany picked up her jacket which was a tweed jacket and pulled it one she was wearing dark blue jeans, a pair of ankle high red converse and a pair of red suspenders to match the bowtie. 

“How do I look?” she said pulling on the lapels of her jacket 

“You look lovely.” Pierce said with a tear in his eye

“Aww daddy don’t cry.” Brittany said hugging him will use the mirror behind him to straighten her bow tie and fix her hair before she let go to pick up her granddads watch a solid gold band with Roman numerals where the numbers went she put it in upside down. “Right I’m ready to go” she picked up her keys and put them in her jacket pockets before she grabbed her phone out of the dock of her speak before walking out towards her car

“Sweetie let’s get a picture.” Her mom said Brittany struck a pose and her mom took a picture “you look lovely darling.” She said kissing before she walked out to her car she turned the key in the ignition and her car she drove over to Santana’s house she pulled her corset out of the inside of her jackets and checked her hair in her rear view mirror then she knocked on the door “hello Mrs Lopez. Is Santana ready yet?”

“Yeah Santana Bretaña está aquí”

“madre que viene. My love you look lovely and your haircut is beautiful,” Santana said tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and kissing her on the lips. “Look at you with your sand shoes and your dickie bow”

“They are not sand shoes” she says swatting Santana’s arm

“I got you this my love” Brittany said slipping the corset onto her wrist and placed a kiss on her knuckles they walk out of door “your chariot awaits my love” Brittany says opening the door before climbing into the driver seat and turning the key in the ignition and driving to the high school

At the homecoming dance

“And now it’s time to announce the homecoming king and queen. The suitors for homecoming king are Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce and for homecoming queen we have Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Emily Packham and the winner for homecoming king is Brittany Pierce and her homecoming queen is Santana Lopez and for the first dance as homecoming royalty the song will be Hammer to Fall. Now I’d like to welcome the guitarist and drummer for the New Directions Josh and Fynn!”

“Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight”

“You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
We're just waiting for the hammer to fall”

“Oh, every night and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays”

“Tow your line and play their game  
Let the anaesthetic cover it all  
'Til one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall”

“Rich or poor or famous for  
Your truth it's all the same  
(Oh, no! Oh, no!)  
Lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your window pane  
(Oh, no!)  
Baby, now your struggle's all in vain”

“For he who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder”

“What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to—hammer to fall”

“Hey! Yes  
It's going to fall! Yeah!  
Hammer!  
You know  
Yeah!  
Hammer to fall!”

“Hammer!  
Yeah!”

“Waiting for the hammer to fall, baby!  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall”

“Give it to me one more time!”

As the song Brittany picked Santana up and put her on stage before climbing onto the stage and dipping her into a passionate kiss “there’s a keycard to a hotel room in my bra and a change of clothes in the trunk of your car I wanna make another hammer fall tonight.”

“Let’s bounce.” Brittany said

“Hanging I wanna say goodbye to Rachel and Quinn”

After saying goodbye to Quinn and Rachel the two drove to a hotel on the edge of town as Brittany began attacking Santana face as she struggled to open the door with one hand when she did get the door open she pushed Santana onto the bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled off her jacket and hung it on the back of the door and then pulled her shirt off and tossed her bra on the floor she pulled her jeans and her boots off leaving just her boxers on she walked back in the room to find Santana lying on the bed with nothing on at all Brittany pulled her boxer down and tossed them on the floor she climbed onto the bed and plunged two fingers into Santana’s pussy then with her other hand she reach up and rolled her finger over her hard nipple then she felt her walks clench around her fingers

Then when Santana has stopped having an orgasm she pulled a condom out of the top bedside table drawer and rolled it on her pick before she pushed the tip into Santana’s wet pussy and all Santana did was moan with pleasure pushed all the way until she was all the way to the base she kept thrusting in and out building up a rhythm until she felt the urge to come and she did she pulled out and tied off the condom before tossing in the bin and snuggled with Santana as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have time jump to the Michael episode with a few changes


	8. Brittany you got the beat

Chapter 8 Brittany you got the beat

“Senior year is all about being the Cheerios top ho and modelling my fierceness after my numero uno Latina: Paula Abdul.” Santana says to Ben Israel 

“Paula Abdul is an Arab” he says into his microphone “Hey has anyone seen Quinn Fabray?” He asks as Santana kisses Brittany

“Ooh Brittany what are your plans for the future?” He asks

“Wait.” She says turning around “are you working on a time machine, too?” She whispers 

“Mr Shue, what are all of our trophies on the floor in the middle of the room?” Tina asks as Mr Shue walks in the room

“I was sure that our National’s would grow during the summer.”

“I want this image burned into your mind. This is what the difference between 1st and 12th place looks like. It’s also what it feels like.”

“Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?” Puck says sarcastically

“No, I'm planning on pushing you harder than I’ve ever been pushed. We made it to Nationals last year. This year I’m not gonna let anything or anyone stop us from winning at all; I let you down last year. I lost focus, let some Broadway pipedream get in the way.”

“And we’re really sorry that the guy who replaced you in the April Rhodes musical won the Tony. I mean I can only imagine your regret.”

“Yeah you know what I regret? Being the laughing stock of the show choir world.” Mercedes says

“And that saying something.” Artie says agreeing with Mercedes

“Mercedes has a point Quinn and Rachel’s the ‘kiss that missed’ already has 20,000 views on YouTube and the comment section is just full of pithy banter like ‘why is the blonde chick eating the Jew?’”

“How many times do I have to apologise?”

“The school hates us even more now.” Mike says

“Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We’re three men down.”

“Where’s Quinn?” Tina asks

“MIA” Rachel says “I haven’t seen or heard from her since after Nationals”

“No one is gonna join Mr Shue.” Mercedes says

“They will. All they need is a little inspiration— and I happen to have some courtesy of Al Motta of Mottas Pianos. Bring ‘em in guys. You guys are gonna love this.”

“Whoa whoa whoa of there are purple pianos involved in this I’m on bored”

Mr Shue sits on the piano causing cacophony of notes “these pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They’re cast off just like us. Used in need of repairs”

“But they’re still capable of making beautiful music.” Tina says

“Right so Mr Motta as a lover of the arts agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed them up, painted them purple and the purple piano project was born.” Brittany climbed out of her chair and dragged Tina with her “now I’m gonna be placing these grape uprights throughout the school, and wherever you see one, no matter what you’re doing I want you to perform” he says as Kurt climbs on top of the piano “Now use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you kids who can’t keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that seem to win all this year.” He sighs “now for many of you this your last year. Let’s make it special.”

“Quinn look frankly this our senior year and frankly being on the Cheerios isn’t the same without you.”

“You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester.”

“Come on screw her this is for us plus I can’t stand to see Berry and her kicked puppy dog look every time she here’s her phone go off and sees it isn’t you. Plus we could win two National championships this year. We joined the Cheerios together, we joined Glee Club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We’re like besties for life.”

“Mm-hmm. Yeah come on Quinn we used to be like the Three Musketeers, and now Santana and I are like Almonds Joy, and you’re like a Jolly Rancher that fell in the ashtray.”

“You guys never understood the pressure I was under. It sucked. I’m not interested in the boys or the makeup or the polyester outfits. But I will talk to Rachel for you.”

“Look I’ve got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker. Come on Quinn you can’t break up the unholy trinity.”

“People grow apart. Deal with it. I’ve got news friends and they accept me for who I am.” Quinn walks away

Santana and Becky are sitting in Sue's office. “Ladies I’ve put plastic on your chairs in anticipation of this announcement, so feel free to wet yourself with excitement. You are my Cheerio co captains.” 

“What!” Becky yells

“Wait. Co-captains? With … No. No way. Uh-uh.”

“I can’t work with her!”

“Nah nah nah see, let me tell you how this gon’ be, if I may. When I look at a person, I don’t see someone who looks a certain way or has this or that amount or chromosomes. I just see someone who I may or not have to destroy. So if you ever tell me what to do I will end you.”

“Bring it sandbags!”

“Ladies I am aroused. However we have a more pressing issue at hand. There are purple pianos polluting our school, and I will seem weak if it appears I cannot control my own workspace. I want you to track down those pianos and take care of them. Make it look like an accident. Santana, you like playing both sides. Isn’t that right? What team are you playing for this year?”

“The team that accepts me where I’m not forced to push down who I really am the team where the woman I love is supportive of what I’ve made of my life.”

At lunch

Rachel walks up to the table “why are you guys ignoring Mr Schuester’s assignment right now?”

“Wait there’s a purple piano in here?” Finn asks as of no one hasn’t missed the piano

“Wow how did any of us miss that?” Mercedes says sarcastically

“Okay we have to do the number.”

“We have to survive lunch.” Artie says rolling up to the table “It’s not fair that Mr Shue put the piano in here. It’s too much pressure.”

“I agree.” Kurt says. “That is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight.”

“The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn’t help but join right? The more people we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one. Okay? It’s simple mathematics .

“Which I stopped attending years ago.” Puck says

“You know Rachel’s right. How is anyone supposed to believe that we can go to Nationals if we don’t even believe in ourselves?” Quinn says pink hair dye gone her natural blonde colour back and no longer smelling of cigarettes smoke she walks up and kisses Rachel

“Thank you. I’m glad you came back.” She running her hand down her back

Josh and his boyfriend Fynn on the drum play the beginning to we got the beat by the Go-Go will the rest of the Glee Club dance around the lunch room

“See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time”

“They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
They got the beat”

“All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line”

“They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat”

Josh climbs on the table and plays the solo as Santana and Brittany dance together on the table

“Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line”

“We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got it”

“We got the beat [x3]”

“Everybody get on your feet  
(We got the beat)  
We know you can dance to the beat  
(We got the beat)  
Jumpin'-get down  
(We got the beat)  
Round and round and round”

“We got the beat [x13]”

Becky Jackson runs up and throws chilli beans from a cup on Rachel and rucks away laughing

A pile of spaghetti and chicken lands by Pucks feet “God no”

“Food fight” someone yells as the rest of Cheerios run away the lunchroom proceeds to pelt food at the Glee club

As Mr Shue pull spaghetti off the piano and groan Artie wheels past saying “I thought slushees were bad but spaghetti sauce in the ey is so much worse.”

“I have pepperoni on my bra and a sausage in my boxers”

“Babe those are your nipples and your dick” Santana says kissing her

“Mr Shue if you were trying to break us down to rebuild us. It’s working.” Mike says wiping spaghetti off his arm and pulling some pasta of his ear

“Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out Mr Shue.” Mercedes says walking and throwing a paper towel in the bin Mr Shue was holding

“But on the bright side we got Quinn back” Rachel says walking in arm in arm with Quinn before planting a chaste kiss on her lips “which means we only need two members to qualify for Regionals.”

“It’s true you guys sucked ass.” A girl says standing in the doorway

“I’m sorry and you are.” Rachel stutters our

“I’m Sugar Motta. And I have self diagnosed Aspergers. So I can pretty much say whatever I want. I’m like a diplomats daughter”

“How can we help you Sugar?” Mr Shue asks

“Here’s the deal. I’m awesome and I wanna be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the lunchroom I thought, ‘I’m so much better than you’ sorry Aspergers.”

“Well great. See you have inspired someone to try out. Sugar why don’t you show us what you can do.”

“Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy.” Sugar begins to sing outrageously off key. “The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction.  
A real big spender,  
Good lookin', so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's goin on in my mind?”

“Her ears should get to park in my handicap spot” Artie says with a grimace on his face

“Holy Sugar”

“Text me re: our rehearsal ‘skedge’”

“Of course” mr Shue says before Rachel kicks the back off his chair

“Mr Shue stop speaking. Okay Sugar we’ll be in touch. Thank you bye. Okay I think I speak for everyone when I say never gonna happen.”

“Guys I know she was a little rough but we have always had the policy of anyone who tries gets in”

“You’re not doing her any good by sheltering Sugar from the truth. High school is where you learn survival of the fittest. She gonna drag the New Directions down and that’s not fair for those of us who don’t wanna spend their lives rotting in this insignificant little town you said the other day that you would do whatever it takes to get us to Nationals. Okay and she’s gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything she gonna kill that dream.”

The next day

Santana opens her locker and whipped cream sprayed out of her locker and all over her face and the note slipped out of the backpack ‘don’t mess with Sue Sylvester’

As Blaine walks down the steps the band strikes up it’s not unusual.

“It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die  
It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say  
you find it happens all the time  
love will never do what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine”

“It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you”

The Cheerios run a circle around the purple piano and pour lighter fluid onto it as one of the skanks throws their cigarettes butts on it it caught fire as the Glee Club watch on

“whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh”

“Ladies and gentlemen let’s hear it for the newest members of Glee Club Blaine Anderson.”

“Thanks so much everyone. I’m so thrilled to be here. It’s gonna be a great year. I can feel it. We’re all gonna go to Nationals.” Everyone claps

“Is there a problem, guys?” Mr Shue asks

“I just want Blaine that we’re not the Warblers. You know we’re not into the bells and whistles or the ball hogging”

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Blaine asks

“Well yeah you set a bonfire in our courtyard.” Finn says

“Actually the fire was my fault you see apparently Coach Sylvester doesn’t like being told no”

“What’s that supposed to mean Santana?” Mr Shue says

“Well I told Coach Sylvester that I wasn’t gonna sabotage the pianos for her so she filled my locker with whipped cream and then told the Cheerios to set fire to the piano doing and I quote ‘make it look like an accident.’ So yeah I choose you guys over the Cheerios”

I said it before and I’ll say it again if we wanna win Nationals this year we need to be united and Santana proved that friends can be chosen over popularity.” As Rachel and Kurt made announcements Brittany gave Santana an approving smile and Santana returned it. “Let’s rehearse.” Mr Shue said

“Look at what they did to us, Mr Shue. Just like these purple pianos they ripped our guts out, threw crap all over us and burned us up” Tina says

“Yeah we got hit pretty hard.” Mr Shue says walking over to the piano which had been chopped up with a pair of bolt cutters by Sue. But … These pianos are still making music. And so are we.”

“Mr Shue as always you and I are always on the exact same page.” As the piano playing begins playing you can stop the beat as Rachel begins to sing “You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still”

“Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat”

“5, 6, 7, 8”

“Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she sit  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P”

“Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat”

“Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black”

“Yeah!” 

“Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat”

“Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!”

“You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!”


	9. Blame It On The Alcohol 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify what the time line is that blame it on the alcohol happened and this is blame it on the alcohol 2

Chapter 9 Blame It On The Alcohol 2

Brittany and Santana walk down the hall hand I hand talking on the phone to Artie “that sounds awful. Is anyone going?”

“Let me find out. Did you hear?”

“Yes. Mercedes just told me.”

“Tell them I’ll go if they go.” Mercedes says walking up behind Artie

“Tell them yourself. I ain’t no pony express.” Mercedes jumps back in on the call by pressing the button on her Bluetooth headset

“You’re going right?” Mercedes asks

“Only if there’s liquor involved. Because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober.”

“But babe it’s alcohol awareness week.”

“Precisely and I’m aware of how fun alcohol is. Let’s ask Puckerman.” Santana says adding Puckerman to the call

“You’re go for Puck.” He says

“Noah, it's Santtiany and Artcedes. Can your friend score us some wine coolers?”

“No but his fake ID can.”

“Well if we’re all in then it’s settled. The Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza is officially a go.” Mercedes says

“Babe seriously this party blows, can we go now?”

“Yeah Artie Tina let’s bounce.”

“I’m down.”

“Let’s go.”

“Awesome Party Rachel but ummmm we’ve gotta go we have a dinner reservation for the four of us a double date thing.” Brittany says

“Super sorry about that.”

“Let’s do some shots” someone yelled before handing out a tray of shots 

“Bottoms up lads” Puck says

Brittany pulls a bottle of beer of the fridge and a pint glass and pokes her beer. As Rachel looks around and sees Brittany fall of Santana’s lap and the pint glass falls over in the coffee table 

“Babe you like her more than me she’s short and cute, admit it, admit it. No kiss me” as she kiss Quinn thinking it was Santana cries as Brittany stands on the table throwing her leather jacket on the floor

Rachel yells “let’s play spin the bottle.”

Every sits in a circle as Brittany spins the bottle as it lands on Quinn “just a reminder I owns those pink lips” Santana says as Brittany kisses Quinn “hey honey this is not a Big Red Commercial no me gusta” Rachel whoops

“My turn” she yells

She spins the bottle “Santana Lopez I’m gonna rock your world” she slurs as she presses her lips to Santana’s “I think I just found a new duet partner

[Santana]  
“You were workin’ as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new”

“Now five years later on you’ve got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don’t forget, it’s me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too”

[Chorus]  
“Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I can’t believe it  
When I hear that you won’t see me”

“Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I don’t believe it  
When you say that you don’t need me”

“It’s much too late to find  
You think you’ve changed your mind  
You’d better change it back or we will both be sorry”

“Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?”

[Rachel]  
“I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I’d find a much better place  
Either with or without you”

“The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it’s time I live my life on my own  
I guess it’s just what I must do”

[Chorus]  
“Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I can’t believe it  
When I hear that you won’t see me”

“Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I don’t believe it  
When you say that you don’t need me”

“It’s much too late to find  
When you think you’ve changed your mind  
You’d better change it back or we will both be sorry”

“Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?”

[Repeat x3]  
“Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?”

“Don’t you want me, baby?”

Santana groaned and sat up from the couch that wasn’t hers “so what do you remember about last night?” Brittany asks her

“Not much I vaguely remember kissing Rachel Berry and singing with her.” She says before rolling over

“I’ve been dry heaving all weekend when my mother asks what the sound was I said I was practicing bird calls.”

“Guys I can stop barfing” Mike says walking up behind the three of them

“Please don’t says ‘barf’” Tina says

“I caught a whiff of Brittany's hair spray and went full Linda Blair in her bathroom”

“I told my mom I had the flu and she made me a traditional tea made of panda hair.”

“Can we talk about anything else.” Santana says as she feels bile rising in her throat as Mercedes makes a face of disgust

“How ‘bout some Bloody Marys y’all.” Artie says as they wheel in to the school

“The last thing I wanna do I drink.” Mercedes says

“It’ll help your hangover.” Artie says passing out cups “hair of the dog that done bit ya ass”

[Artie:]  
“Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol”

[Artie:]  
“Ay she say she usually don’t  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don’t wanna seem like she's easy”

[Puck:]  
“I ain’t saying what you won't do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feeling deep inside  
Don’t lie now”

[Mercedes:]  
“Boy, what you drinking?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you’re down I know it”

[Artie:]  
“Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what ? You don’t even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….”

[Chorus:]  
“Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol”

[Artie & Tina:]  
“Now to tha ballas popin bottles  
With their Henny in their cups  
Screaming money ain’t a thang  
If it ain’t throw it up in the skyyy (sky)  
And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)”

[Puck & Santana:]  
“And to my independent mamas  
Who can buy their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla  
Tell them byeee (bye)  
Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)”

[All:]  
“You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henney  
Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol”

“Well done, you guys.” Mr Shue says walking down clapping “I mean you always bring it with the singing and the dancing but what I was really impressed with today was your acting. I truly believed some of you guys were drunk.”

“We take our craft serious.” Artie says

“Problem is that the song is great, but I kind of glorifies drinking, don't you think? We’re supposed to sing about the dangers of alcohol for this assembly.”

“Well good luck finding a song that does that.” Mercedes says

“Mr Shue? First of all that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome. But second maybe there’s really on songs about the dangers of drinking because there really is none.” She slurs as Blaine stumbles off the front of stage

“I’m fine.” He says

“As long as you have a designated driver.” Rachel finishes

“Yeah Rachel we siad this last time driving drunk is dangerous but like I said last time have you guys ever heard of alcohol poisoning kills around 400 people a year.” Mr Shue says as Santana starts crying. “Santana are you crying?” Mr Shue asks

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Santana says as Brittany drags her off the stage kissing her neck.

“You’re not okay, you're a weepy drunk.”

“You’re so cute when you’re hungover. No I need coffee I will walk us to Lima bean as I’m still too drunk to drive”

The next day

“Babe guys I’m really nervous Ke$ha has been a musical icon for weeks and I really wanna do her music justice.”

“We haven’t had enough rehearsal.” Sam says

“Or any at all” Mercedes says

“And most do our assembly performances end with us starting some kind of riot.”

“Never fear teammates.” Rachel says walking with a jug of an unknown liquid and a number of Red Solo cups. “Now it’s a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on to calm their nerves and to mask that stench of bed dental hygiene. In that tradition.” She says pouring some into everyone’s cup. “ I have missed us a playful show biz cocktail from what was left in my dads liquor cabinets there’s some vermouth and port wine and brandy and port wine and scotch and also a little bit of Kool Aid and some crumble up Oreos.”

“Oh my god this tastes like cough syrup.” Santana says spluttering

“There’s also a large of cough syrup in here” as every finishes their drink principal Figgins introduces the New Directions

“Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back”

“I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD:s  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy”

“Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh”

“Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh”

“Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger”

“I'm talking about - errybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us down”

“Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh”

“Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh”

“You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me”

“You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up”

“Now, the party don't start until I walk in”

“Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh”

The music stops as Brittany pukes on Rachel and she runs off the stage as Santana puts her hands over her mouth and pukes into them Brittany says “everybody, drink responsibly.”

“We’re probably gonna get suspended.” Puck says as every stands in Figgins office

“I think you’ll definitely get suspended.” Mr Shue says looking at the Glee Club “you’ll probably all get suspended.”

“You’re one to talk Mr Shue. How about you crack a Four Loko Count Boozy Von Drunk A-Tron”

Santana felt herself slipping out of the conversation as Figgins congratulated the Glee club before she ran out of the room and hurled in the nearest bin “I’m never drinking again.” Santana says as Brittany rubs her back


	10. Brittany are you okay?

Chapter 10 Brittany are you okay?

“Admit it ,Wondertwins, the only reason why the New Directions beat the Trouble Tones at sectionals is because that pervy clown judge was freakin’ high as kite.”

“And we did Michael Jackson; you guys didn’t”

“He’s right babe we didn’t” Brittany says

“But sectionals were weeks ago— what are you guys still obsessing over?” Kurt asks

“One word Kurt: Michael.” 

“You guys fear not the world tour of Cirque du Soleil tribute immortal, to Michael Jackson, is coming to Columbus in June.” Blaines says, flapping his hands “we should all go.” He finishes turning on his heels

“You don’t get it. I don’t want to see the spectacle that is Michael, I want to be the spectacle.”

“Hey guys. Everything okay?” Mr Shue asks as he walks down the hall

“Look we love being back in New Directions, but we hate that we missed our one chance this year to do Michael.”

“Yeah, I, get it I’ve been thinking about Regionals, and maybe we can do Michael again.”

“Well I for one know exactly what song we should start Michael week with.” Blaine tosses his bag on the floor and the intro to Wanna Be Starting Something plays

“I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'”

“It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Your'e too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)  
It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Your'e too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)”

I took my baby to the doctor with a fever  
But nothing he found  
By the time this hit the street  
They said she had a breakdown  
Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'  
Talkin', squealin', lyin'  
Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'”

“It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)  
It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)”

“You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
Still they hate you (Still they hate you)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
You're just a buffet (You're just a buffet)  
You're a vegetable (You're a vegetable)  
They eat off of you (They eat off of you)  
You're a vegetable”

“Lift your head up high and scream out to the world  
I know I am someone, and let the truth unfurl  
No one can hurt you now because you know what's true  
Yes, I believe in me, so do believe in you”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it babe  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Sing it to the world, sing it out loud  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Help me sing it  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Sing it to the world  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa”

“Okay favourite Michael Jackson memory. Go.”

“When I was one my mom showed me the VHS tape of his Motown special, and when he moonwalked across the stage for the first time in history I uttered my first words. “Hot damn.’” Artie says

“I owe the king of pop a deep debt of gratitude. He’s the first one to pull off a sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic.”

“I have to be honest I never really got it.”

“And we are no longer on speaking terms” Artie said looking over the top of his glasses. 

“No, I think he’s an amazing performer, but I’ve never really get what he’s about.”

“Rachel, he is best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor.” 

“No all I’m saying is that I-I just … I haven’t connected with home the way I connected with the likes of Barbara or either of the Stephens. Sondheim. Schwartz”

“I’d throw this mocha in your face but your dating my other best friend” Santana said with a hint of venom her voice

“Wait who’s your other best friend?” Brittany asked coming up behind her and planting a ki on her head

“You dummy.” She said pulling her into a kiss

“Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it’s a good idea.” 

“Well that might not be the best idea. Hey Blaine Santana Brittany hello everyone else” Sebastian siad walking over to the groups table

“Does he live here or something? Seriously you are always here.” Kurt said not looking at Sebastian

“Why don’t you think that’s a good idea?” Artie asked

“Because we're doing MJ for regionals. You see Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plant was I changed our setlist accordingly.”

“I’m sorry how… how did you hear?” Rachel said setting her coffee cup down on the table a little more forceful than intended

“Uh, Blaine told me this morning. I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it.”

“I may have mentioned it.” Blaine states quietly

“How often do you talk?” Kurt asks in an accusatory tone

“Oh my god, hey Kurt. I didn’t recognise you. You are wearing your boy clothes for once.” Sebastian says with utter malice

“Alright think you’ve overstayed your welcome Santana said before Brittany pulled her back down by the back of her jacket

“Alright before I go here what you should know. I am captain of the Warblers now, and I’m tired of playing nice.” He says before he gives a sickly sweet smile 

“There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to.”

“What happened?” Josh asks

“So the Warblers pilfered our Michael which mm mm not okay” Artie said rolling in

“I’m not exactly comfortable with Blaine in the room. Clearly once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

“Uh, wh-what?” Blaine stuttered out

“Dude you told them what we were gonna do. You’re like a modern day Egg Benedict. He’s on notice as far as I’m concerned.”

“We should all be on notice. I mean, next Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best Glee Club in the state, and for a lot of us this is our last shot at a championship, so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure how to beat them.” Finn said

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Finn. I’m less worried about our setlist right now and more interested in getting us in the right mindset to crush those guys.” Mr Shue said as he walks up to the board and writes WWMJD? on it “and that is why our lesson for the week is What Would Michael Jackson Do?”

“He’d fight back. He’d say Regionals is ours, MJ is ours, and if they want it they can pry it from our sequinned gloved hand.”

“Mm-hmm. Straight up. In 1983 MTV refused to air his ‘Billie Jean’ video. What’d he do? He fought back. They aired it and the Thriller album sold an additional ten million copies.”

“That’s right.” Mr Shue said

“I know what Michael would do. I think he would take it to the streets.” Blaine said pulling out a black jacket out of his bag

Santana and Blaine stand with their backs to a parking column they pull their hoods up as the Warblers walk in “Well we’re here.” Sebastian said with swagger that he doesn’t have

“We got something to settle.” Blaine said crossing his arms “both of us wanna use MJ but only one can.”

“So we’re have Jackson-off Nick at Nite. Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals.”

“What is against the two of you?” Sebastian chuckles “you really think you’re that bad? That what the teach you at that little public school of yours?” He leers 

“It’s time to see who’s bad.” Blaine says smirking Santana snaps her fingers as the rest of New Directions come out of the shadows. Blaine and Santana pull down their hoods

[Artie:]  
“Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right”

[Sebastian:]  
“I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about”

[Blaine:]  
“Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through”

Santana and The New Directions  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?”

[Sebastian:]  
“The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long”

[Artie:]  
“Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands”

[Blaine:]  
“Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through”

Santana and The New Directions  
“Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?”

“Woo! Woo! Woo!”

[Blaine:]  
“We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face”

[Santana and The New Directions:]  
“You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad, bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you know - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(Just to tell you once again)”

“You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again...  
(Just to tell you once again...)  
Who's bad?”

As the song ends one of the Warblers and Sebastian try to throw slushies as Santana and Kurt but Brittany and Blaine jump in the way everyone gasps and Santana bends over Brittany and Kurt does the same with Blaine as they both cry out in pain. “Babe are you okay?”

“Santana no I’m not okay my eyes really stings”

“Don’t touch it because that’ll make it worse.”

The next morning

“Santana Kurt how are they?” Rachel asks

“Well Brittany it’s Brittanys left eye, her cornea is badly scratched and she’ll need surgery and it's the same for Blaine in his right eye.”

“In all my years as a teacher and student, I have never know a slushee to do that kind of damage.”

“That’s ‘cause they weren’t normal slushee’s Mr Shue. There was stuff in it, like rocks or something.”

“Yeah the doctor found traces of sharp fragments under Brittanys eyelid.”

“He wanted to do that damage.” Finn

“I mean unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushees the police aren’t willing to get involved”

“Sebastian is evil, he needs to be expelled.”

“Look Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster. They are opening up an investigation. So, guys I’m telling you, please let the system handle this one.”

“No Dalton's old school Mr Shue they’re not gonna turn their back on one of their own we need payback.”

“An eye for an eye” Mike says

“No, I have a zero tolerance policy for violence, of any kind. That is not how we do things around here.” Me Shue says forcefully but calmly

“No we sing and that all we ever do.”

“Do you wanna get disqualified from Regionals?” Mr Shue shouts at Artie

“I don’t give a damn about Regionals!” Artie shouts back at Mr Shue. “What do you expect from us we’re people I know the rest of the world may not see us like that but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us we’re nothing but losers with stupid dreams it freaking hurts. And we’re supposed to turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them. But it gets pretty damn hard to win when they always get to win.”

“I get how upsetting this is for you.”

“No you don’t, and give me any of that ‘it gets better’ crap because I’m not interested in it getting better. I want it to be better like right now. I wanna hurt them the way they hurt us no, worse. I want them to feel my pain because frankly that's all I have left to give.”

“Artie, take a break.” Mr Shue says calmly “we’ll be here when you get back.”

[Artie:]  
“Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
It's kind of disgustin'  
So what does this mean?  
([Mike:] Daddy)  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks  
([Mike:] Daddy)”

[Mike:]  
“Peek in the shadow  
Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin out souls but I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight”

[Artie:]  
“With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream  
([Mike:] Make you wanna scream)  
Your bash abusin victimize within the scheme

[Mike:]  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize”

[Artie and Mike:]  
“Somebody please have mercy  
Cause I just can't take it”

[Artie:]  
“Just stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
([Mike:] Make you wanna scream)  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make you just wanna scream  
([Mike:] Make you wanna scream)”

“Tired of you tellin the story your way  
([Mike:] The story your way)  
You're causin' confusion  
([Mike:] Confusion)  
You think it's okay  
([Mike:] Damn it!)”

[Mike:]  
“You keep changin' the rules  
While I keep playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane”

[Artie:]  
“With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream  
([Mike:] Make you wanna scream)  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
([Mike:] Schemed baby)”

[Mike:]  
“You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie”

[Mike and Artie:]  
“Oh father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it”

“Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream”

[Mike:]  
“Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice  
All the injustice”

“Hee Hee  
Ooh Ohh  
Oh!  
Yeah Yeah”

[Mike and Artie:]  
“Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Makes me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Makes me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Makes me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Makes me wanna scream”

“Artie, Artie”

“I think I better roll away.”

“I got into Yale.” Me Shue laughs everyone starts clapping 

“It’s just- - it- it’s just amazing. After everything we’ve been through you deserve this Quinn” Mr Shue says

“We are so proud of you, Quinn”

“I wanted to thank you guys.. but most of all I wanna thank my best friend and fiancée Rachel Berry with a little song called you’re my best friend”

“Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live  
Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend”

Santana walks down the hallway and see Kurt day in an empty classroom 

“Hey what are you doing here?” Santana asks

“Trying to keep the flames from shooting out of the side of my face.”

“Well that outfit isn’t helping but from queer to another I have a plan”

“I agree with Artie. I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian the criminals chipmunk, so I’ve been sitting here for the past hour, making a list of ways to get back at him.”

“So you wanna hear my plan now?”

“Yeah.” 

“Follow me have you ever seen the video for smooth criminal”

Kurt and Santana walk into the Dalton auditorium dressed like Michael Jackson in the smooth criminal video except Santana was wearing a black dress and fedora the sound of their footsteps could be heard as they walked in

“Let me do the talking. Hey Andrew McCarthy. Don’t know if you heard but both our fiancées might lose an eye one of whom is the same Blaine who was besties with most of you not 4 months ago.”

“Wait are you serious? Is he gonna be okay?” Trent says with a worried look on his face

“Well sure if neither of them care about seeing in 3D”

“Trent I got this. Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty and Brittany had her merits. They shouldn’t have got in the way though those slushees were meant for you two.”

“You may look like the villain out of cheesy ‘80’s high school movies but you should know I’m fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your ass. Admit you put something in those slushees. What was it, Glass? Asphalt?

“Red dye number 6” Sebastian replies smugly

“You’re a liar” Santana says

“She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler traditions”

“You wanna have a duel? Cello guys can you hang back for a second? I’m gonna need you for this one.”

“Everyone else clear out. I don’t you too see me make a couple girls cry.”

Let’s just keep this on point. Kurt I got this stay back.” The cello guys begin playing Smooth Criminal.

[Sebastian:]  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
A Smooth Criminal

[Sebastian:]  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Santana:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
Are you OK Annie?

[Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian:]  
So, Annie are you OK?

[Sebastian and Santana:]  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana:]  
You've been struck by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
A Smooth Criminal

[Santana (Sebastian):]  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

[Sebastian:]  
You've been hit by

[Santana and Sebastian:]  
You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

Now tell me the truth what did you put in those slushees?”

“Rock salt. But it’s okay” She said plain and simple

“How is it okay? I just told that that have to have surgery”

“It’s okay because I didn’t put any in these two.” He said as he slushies the two of them

“Quickly before Mr Shue gets here, come on.” Everyone race’s in as Santana shuts the door “we’ve got the Warblers right where we want them.” Santana says as she takes her hair out a high pony “and because he’s the smoothest criminal I know Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment.”

“Not top secret. I just got a tape recorder from OfficeMax.”

“Okay, okay whatever. In any case I tape it to my underboob when Kurt and I went to Dalton and we went we got this” she says, playing back the tape of Sebastian admitting there was rock salt in the slushees that almost blinded Blaine and Brittany.

The warblers walk into the auditorium “nice of you to show.” Artie says

“Is whatever this gonna take long?” Sebastian asked with a snobbish voice “I can’t stand the stench of public schools.” 

“It won’t take long and all you have to do is sit and listen.” Quinn says

“We’re not doing Michael for Regionals.” Artie says ina level tone of voice

“I didn’t think you surrendered that easily.”

“We’re tired of the fighting and the back stabbin. We’re show choirs. We’re supposed to be supportive of each other.”

“This is what we call taking the high road which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana” Puck says

“Just cause you’re doing Michael doesn’t mean you understand Michael.” Artie says

“And you freaks do?”

“Yes. And we’re about to show you.” Mercedes says

[Artie:]  
Ouh!  
Ouh!  
I took my baby  
On a saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same

[Rachel:]  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle  
Has happened tonight  
Hee!  
Ah!

[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white

[Kurt:]  
Whoo!  
They print my message  
In the saturday sun  
I had to tell them  
I ain't second to none

[Mercedes:]  
And I told about equality  
And it's true  
Either 

[Mercedes and Santana:]  
You're wrong  
Or you're right

[Santana:]  
Whoo!  
Ahh!

[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white

[Rachel:]  
Hee!

[Kurt:]  
Don't babe!

[Rachel:]  
Hehe!

[Santana and Rachel:]  
I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sew when the  
Going gets rough  
I ain't scared of  
Your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the  
Goin' gets mean

[Artie:]  
“Protection  
For gangs, clubs,  
And nations  
Causing grief in  
Human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides  
Of the tale  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood  
Comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright  
Get duller  
I'm not going to spend  
My life being a color”

[Kurt:]  
“Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you  
Kicking dirt in my eye”

[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white”

All the warblers get you on stage with New Directions  
[Santana:]  
“Yeah yeah yeah!”

[Rachel:]  
“Whoo!  
Black or white!”

[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]  
“It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)  
It's tough for you to get by  
([Rachel:] Black or white!)  
It's black , it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
([Santana:] C'mon!)  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
([Santana:] Aah)  
([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
([Artie:] Oouh!)”

“You see I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out or Vern arrested. For assaulting Blaine and Brittany with those slushees.”

“All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever.” 

“You mean like you on tape admitting to it?”

“But you know what? It just wouldn’t be as much winning Regionals if you weren’t there to suffer the agony of defeat.” Kurt says tossing that tape to Sebastian who caught it

“At least now all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are.

“Now get the hell out of our auditorium.” Artie says

After school

Santana knocks on Brittanys door “Britt you okay babe?”

“Can you come a little closer Santana?” Brittany asks. Santana comes and sits on her bed “do I not get a kiss?” Brittany says with a kicked puppy look

“Aww I could never say no to the kicked puppy look.” She says giving Brittany a kiss on the lips before they turn over and getting into the spooning position and falling asleep.


	11. I found the will to carry on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank all 287 of you because without you I wouldn’t have found the will to carry on and keep writing this. Also note Fynn and Josh are seniors along with all the others and the Fynn and Josh are the OC relationships

Chapter 11 I've found the will to carry on

“Damn it” Brittany said slamming her maths exam on table which had a red F she need to pass maths so she could go to college with Santana in New York her teacher walks over to her desk

“Look Brittany I'd be willing to give you another shot because I know how much New York means to you” her teacher says “I'll give you a week to study and then you can retake the test and if you pass you can graduate.”

“Thank Mrs Berkshire.”

One week later

“Babe it'll be okay even if you don't pass you can still come with me to New York and transfer to a high school there.”

“No I can't think like that I'm gonna pass and come with you to New York.” Just then Brittany's math teacher walks out and hands her test paper she looks at the paper “B+ I'm graduating.” She says kissing Santana on the lips

“Let's go graduate”

[Puck:]  
“I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school”

“Michael Chang Jr”

“He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy”

“Quin Fabray”

[Finn:]  
“Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was”

[Both:]  
“Glory days well they'll pass you by”

“Mercedes Jones”

Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days”

“Noah Puckerman”

[Puck:]  
“Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed”

[Finn:]  
Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about

“Brittany Pierce”

[Both:]  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

[Puck:]  
Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill”

“Santana Lopez”

And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will”

“Kurt Hummel”

[Finn:]  
“Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away“ “Fynn Sargeant” and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days”

“Josh Whyatt”

[Both:]  
“Glory days well they'll pass you by”

“Finn Hudson”

“Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days”

“Rachel Berry”

“Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you McKinley high class of 2012” principal figgins say as the whole group throws their caps in the air and Santana dips Brittany down and kisses her as Quinn dips Rachel down and kisses her hard. “And now we have one more performance from McKinley high 2012 Glee Club. Take it away.”

“Empty spaces.  
What are we living for?  
Abandoned places.  
I guess we know the score.”

“On and on.  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?”

“Another hero,  
Another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain  
In the pantomime.”

“Hold the line.  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?”

“Show must go on.  
Show must go on.  
Inside my heart is breaking.  
My make-up may be flaking.  
But my smile still stays on.”

“Whatever happens,  
I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache,  
Another failed romance.”

“On and on.  
Does anybody know what we are living for?”

“I guess I'm learning.  
I must be warmer now.  
I'll soon be turning  
'Round the corner now.”

“Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.”

“Show must go on.  
Show must go on.  
Inside my heart is breaking.  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile still stays on.”

“My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die.  
I can fly, my friends.”

“Show must go on.  
Show must go on.  
I'll face it with a grin.  
I'm never giving in—  
Oh—with the show.”

“I'll top the bill,  
I'll overkill.  
I have to find the will to carry on with the show.  
On with the show.”

“Show must go on. Go on, Go on, Go on, Go on, Go on.”

Santana grabs the mic off Rachel “we would like to thank Mr Shue without you most of us would be lost with you I wouldn't have met the love of my life. From all of us to you thank you.”

“Thank you” the Glee says the group took a bow and walked off the stage.

Later at Breadstixs

“We're officially high school graduates ladies and gentlemen.” Santana said

“To being high school graduates” the group said raising their glasses and placed them together

“Alright favourite high school memory go. Nobody alright I'll go first when we did bad in the parking lot I mean apart from the rock salt slushees.”

“Mine would have to be when we did Saturday Night Fever at Glee and you had those suits.” Brittany says

“My would have to be when we did proud Mary in wheelchairs.” Kurt says

“Mine would be when Brittany and I had a race in wheelchairs after your accident.” Artie says 

“Mine would be when Quinn proposed at prom.”

“Mine would have to be when you all caught Blaine and I making out in the closet.”

“That was unsettling.” Santana says with shiver as she think back to that day

Later that night

“Babe do you think we'll ever see them?”

“Of course I mean we've got our own wedding, Quinn and Rachel's wedding and Bliane and Kurt's wedding. Why did you ask?”

“Because I'm gonna miss them I mean we're going to New York soon.”

“Alright my turn when you asked me out how long had you been planning that?”

“About two weeks.”

“Alright, enough questions time for bed.”


	12. May the good lord be with you down every road you roam

Chapter 12 May the good lord be with you down road you roam 

9 months later

“Babe are you ready?” Brittany said, calling up the stairs “we have to leave for the airport in the next 15 minutes” she knocked on the bathroom door she pushed the door and she heard crying “Babe are you okay, I'm coming in.” She saw Santana on the floor of their apartment bathroom with a white stick in her hands Santana handed it to her and she sobbed even harder “you’re pregnant” Brittany says with a smile

“You’re not mad?” Santana sniffs

“Why would I be mad I’m gonna be a mom.”

“We’re gonna be moms. Oh my god we’re gonna be parents.”

“I’m nearly finished my course and then I’ll have a degree in mathematics and then I’ll be able to apply to an accounting firm then we’ll be able to have a house to raise our children.”

“Babe we gotta go the airport”

At Florida airport

Brittany heard a squeal from behind her and saw Kurt and Blaine walking over to them “where is my nephew” Brittany says seeing them walking the rest of the way over and saw a small child on Kurts hip 

“Hey buddy do you remember auntie Brittany and Santana.”

“Auntie Santa” Brian squeals

“Yeah that’s right I’m auntie Santa.” Santana says taking Brian off Kurt “hey kid did I ever tell you about the time your auntie Brittany and I danced on tables at school with your dads sing we got the beat and then got pelted with food”

“No” the little boy said in a quiet voice

“So it all started with an assignment from the leader of a Glee club Mr Shue where he had three purple pianos and he put one in the lunchroom and school and so we started singing a song called we got the beat by the Go-Go and then when we finished we got pelted with food and do you what your dad did he used my lunch tray as shield as he tried to run away and do you know what your auntie Brittany did she started dancing and using the jello to slide along the floor.”

“So buddy daddy was using a tray as a shield because he was wearing his favourite vest and he didn’t wanna pay to have it dry cleaned.”

“And look what auntie Britt has for you” she says as she pulls a small dog teddy bear out of her bag “and it has this coat.” She says pulling a yellow rock soldier jacket out of her pocket “this is a replica of the jacket Freddie Mercury wore on the a Kind of Magic tour.” 

“Actually bud you're named after the guitarist from the same band as Freddie Mercury.” Blaine says ruffling the young boys brown curls

“Come on Kurt I wanna go see everyone and I heard we’re going to Disneyland after the wedding” 

“I know dummy” Kurt says bumping shoulders with Santana

“Hey guys guess what?” Brittany says with a small squeal

“What?” Blaine and Kurt says together

“I'm pregnant.” Santana say with a smirk on her face 

“Congratulations” Blaine says

As they all walk out of the airport they were hit with a wall of heat Brittany opens her tweed jacket and pulls out her sunglasses and places her ordinary glasses into the pocket Santana slips on her own sunglasses as Blaine and Kurt put their own sunglasses on “Oh! Let's go!” Brittany said snapping her fingers

“Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go”

“Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“How do you think I'm gonna get along  
Without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own”

“Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat”

“Look out!”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“Hey!  
Oh, take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust, yeah”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust”

“Shout!”

“There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down”

“But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“Shoot out  
Alright”

“Damn you guys still got it” Tina says as she walks back from her rental car 

“Tina!” Brittany shouts “where’s Artie?” She asks

“He’s right behind you”

“Hey guys” Artie says 

“Artie” they yell pulling him in for a hug 

“You can walk now then” Blaine says punch him playfully in the shoulder

“Yep” Artie says with a chuckle

Just then Brittany felt a buzz in her jacket pocket she pulled her phone “Babe I gotta go Rachel wants me and Kurt to meet her at the tailor” she says giving her a kiss on the cheek “oh Artie she wants you too”

“Tina I’ll see you at the hotel when we’re done” Artie says closing the distance and kissing her

“Alright buddy I will see you later be good for your dad”

“Kurt come on midgets getting impatient.”

At the tailor

“Looking sharp Berry” Brittany says as she walks in the door seeing the short girl stood wearing her suit jacket 

“Feeling sharp Brittany.” Rachel says a she hug each of them

The next day

“Black tie” Brittany says fiddling with her cuff links “you know everytime I wear this kind of stuff something bad always happens”

“That’s not the suit” Santana says slipping on her engagement ring “that’s just us. Babe do you remember the time the entire Glee Club got completely wasted at Rachel’s party and we spend an entire week in an uncoordinated drunken haze”

“Yeah well I mean I remember puking on Rachel and that’s about it.”

“Well I had to stop myself from asking you out in a stupid drunk mistake.”

“Everything we’ve done was not a mistake I love you so much and I love the little munchkin in here” Brittany says running her over Santana’s still flat belly “also babe after the wedding we have to go bail Lord Tubbington out of jail he tried to sell my car for drugs”

“Fuck sake. Seriously that cat is definitely a drug lord and a slumlord.”

“Babe we gotta go.” Brittany says pulling her out of the

“Coming Britt-Britt.” She says shutting the door behind her. She walks out of the door as she watches Brittany skipping down the hall of hotel

“May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road that you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you”

“Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young”

“May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to Heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond”

“And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young, yeah”

“And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell”

“But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young”

When Brittany stops at the end of hall to tie her black converse high tops then she shouts “dammit I can’t do it” she says pulling off her shoe off and throwing it down the hallway

“Now what did I say about throwing something when you get frustrated with it” Santana says ina level tone one of the thing Brittany therapist not to do was not to shout at her when she got frustrated

“Not to” she answer in a level tone of voice 

“Let me show you again baby” she says retrieving the shoe from where it had landed she undoes the other shoe lace and putting the shoe back on her foot “watch baby” she does the shoelace on one shoe and then letting her do the other one “see what you can do when you try and don’t just give up when it’s hard” Santana says running her hand through her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faberry wedding next episode and a few surprises


End file.
